The Other Half
by FoundHope
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter had a secret twin? This is a story about family, friends, and love.. (AU) Warning: The main character is an OC (Harry's twin) but the story will feature the regular characters. Starts up at book five (The Order of the Phoenix) and goes along with the books. Rated T just to be safe... Higher rating later?
1. The Shocking Truth

**The Other Half**

Chapter One: The Shocking Truth

* * *

To say Harry Potter was shocked would be a huge understatement. He was downright _disturbed_ and a little upset. Finding out that Lord Voldemort had returned (even though no one believed him, except the Order, of course) was one thing, but it was a whole new game of Quidditch when he found out about his long lost twin sister. He could deal with the dementors coming after Dudley and himself; he could accept that it really was for the _better_ that he had no news from his friends all summer (not really, he was still rather upset about that); he could even accept that there is a secret organization dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort and the death eaters, but there was no way that piled on _top_ of all that, he had a twin sister that was hidden from him for fifteen years.

Looking at Sirius incredulously, Harry repeated what he had just heard. "That's... My twin _sister_?" He asked, once again looking overwhelmed as he eyed the said girl currently standing behind Lupin and peeking out at Harry shyly. Sirius Black nodded solemnly, walking over to Lupin and the girl and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"This is Abigail. She's been hidden from the public eye since she was born. Your mother was very protective over you both, of course, but she had Abby sent away for extra protection. I'm sorry you had to find out about this now… On top of everything." Sirius looked down at Abby and his eyes automatically softened. The girl was petite and her raven locks fell down to her waist in soft waves. Harry eyed her clothes enviously; they were very noticeably new. While Harry was wearing one of Dudley's old shirts, which was three sizes too large, and a ratty pair of jeans, Abigail was wearing shiny new boots, dark skinny jeans, and a fashionable muggle top, which appeared to be expensive.

Harry didn't know what to think. He had so many questions about everything; Why had his mother sent away his sister? Where did she go? Why did he have to suffer with the _Dursley's_ of all people while his sister probably got to live somewhere better?

'_She has been fed well, obviously.' _He thought to himself, trying not to let his face look too bothered as he thought about his own _too_ thin body. _'She must have been showered with love and affection as well, considering those clothes; she even has Sirius wrapped around her finger, I can tell by the way he looks at her.' _He finished up his thoughts bitterly.

Looking away from Sirius, he finally took the time to actually study Abby's face. At first glance, Harry noticed that she had most of the same features as he did. Her eyes were even the same bright shade of emerald as his and although she was much more feminine, anyone could tell that they were twins.

"So… Abby." Harry stepped closer to her in consideration and she smiled brightly at him, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around his thin body in a surprisingly strong hug.

"I've waited so long to meet you." She said, her soft voice ringing out melodically into the quiet kitchen of Grimmauld Place, where Harry had arrived not ten minutes before. "I've heard a lot about you though; and Lupin said that I will be attending Hogwarts with you this year! Isn't it exciting?" Harry blinked in surprise and looked up at the aforementioned person curiously.

"She's going to Hogwarts?" He asked, still quite bewildered by all of this news.

"Well…" Remus looked at Sirius, who nodded in assent, before turning his gaze back to Harry. "Yes. With all of the Order of the Phoenix work going on around here, I'm afraid that we can't keep an eye on her here. Plus it will do her good to start learning magic from more… Erm… _Qualified_ teachers." He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as he said this. "Everyone from the Order has taken turns caring for her. We were going to have her go to Hogwarts the first year with you, but we were waiting for the right time to… Spring this on you." Harry looked down at his grinning twin sister and sighed. He supposed that he could deal with this and even though he had just met this girl, he knew he already loved her. It was his sister after all. He matched her grin and finally folded the girl into a hug. At that moment, Harry heard a soft 'pop' as someone apparated into the next room. Albus Dumbledore moved into the room, eyeing the hugging twins.

"Ah, I see you two have been introduced." The old wizard said with a cryptic smile as he turned to Sirius and Remus. "The rest of the Order will be here shortly. I assume you have everything prepared for the meeting?" As the two men nodded in affirmation, Dumbledore turned his attention back to the Potter twins who had broken apart and were now looking up at the much older wizard. "You two can head upstairs; I think you'll find your friends have already arrived. Mr. Potter, why don't you introduce Abigail to everyone, since she will be accompanying you back to Hogwarts, as a Gryffindor, no less." The older man smiled again, this time his blue eyes twinkling as he shooed the two younger students out of the kitchen and shut the door.

* * *

Abby looked at the door that just closed behind her and shrugged as she turned back to Harry and peered up at him. Her brother was a few inches taller than her and much skinnier. Feeling a sudden pang of guilt, she frowned. "So, how is Hogwarts? I've heard so many great things about it." She said instead, ignoring her own feelings. She followed her brother as he started to lead them up the steps of the old Black manor.

"It is pretty great. I mean, I've made quite a few friends there and I've learned a lot. It's like my home and I can't wait to go back." He said, smiling.

Abby matched his smile, genuinely happy about being able to be with her brother and also excited to finally go to school. She really had heard a lot about it from all of the wizards in the Order and was looking forward to start her education in a more professional environment. Being taught secretly by everyone who took care of her was great and all, but she truly just wanted to be surrounded by teens her own age and at the same level as herself.

Hearing a commotion, Abby looked up and her face suddenly broke out into a smile. Apparently, Harry's friends _had_ arrived. Two tall red-headed boys apparated right in front of Harry, making him jump slightly in surprise. "Hello, Harry." The two boys said in unison, wearing matching grins.

"Hey, Fred. Hey, George." Harry matched their smiles with his own smirk. "How was your summer?"

As the boys chatted, Abby zoned out, once again retreating into her own thoughts about how her life was going to change for the better. Following the three teens further up the stairs, Abby stood in the doorway of a room awkwardly as Harry and his friends all embraced and greeted each other happily. Uncomfortably rubbing her arms, she watched the interactions with a sort of envy.

While Harry had been able to make friends, Abby was forced to stay inside, her only companions consisting of adults and the only pet she was allowed to have; a cat. The cat was jet black with most of his tail and part of his ear missing. It was love at first sight between the two and she just had to have him in the house, much to her elders' displeasure. After a while, the scruffy cat grew on everyone and was allowed to stay. He became her most prized possession (right after the pictures of her mother, father, and brother, of course) and she had named him Sylvester after the famous feline muggle cartoon.

Abby squeaked softly in shock as she felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her close. "And who is this, Harry? Hiding her from us?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the much smaller girl. George joined his brother, dragging Abby into the room with the rest of the teens.

Blushing, Abby looked at everyone and waved awkwardly. "Hey everyone. My name is Abby. And Harry is my-…" She looked up and met Harry's eyes as he cut her sentence off with his own words.

"Twin." Harry finished as he walked up to his sister, successfully saving her from Fred and George's advances by taking the opportunity to pull her away while they were in shock. He set the girl down on a couch next to Hermione and Ginny. "I actually just found out I had a twin." He said, not quite masking the resentment in his voice.

Abby frowned at the barely concealed anger in Harry's voice and opened her mouth to say something, but by then everyone had snapped out of their stupor. Harry's friends crowded around Abby, seeming to all be talking at the same time. Forcing a smile, Abby looked at them apologetically before Hermione came to her rescue and told everyone to 'stop bothering the poor girl.' Grinning sheepishly, Ron, Fred, and George all took a seat on the couch facing the one that Abby was currently sitting on.

Ron was the first to speak. "Blimey, Harry… You two look so alike. I never knew you'd look so bloody _hot _as a girl." At this, Fred and George snickered and nodded in agreement, while Hermione looked outraged.

"Ron! How could you say that? Abby is right here!" Hermione gestured to the girl who was currently blushing, but holding back her laughter. Abby watched as Harry rolled his eyes and made a face when Ron and Hermione started to argue like usual.

Hearing her name, Abby turned towards the other girl sitting beside Hermione. "Hey Abby, I'm Ginny." The red-headed girl smiled brightly at her and nodding in understanding, Abby smiled back.

"Is it... _Always_ like this?" Abby asked as she glanced at the now red-faced and yelling Hermione.

Ginny laughed and nodded her head. "Pretty much, but you get used to it after a while." She said, taking the time to tell Abby who everyone was by pointing at each person respectively. "You'll probably get Fred and George mixed up at first, but it'll get easier with time." She added with a small grin.

Abby could tell that she would like this Weasley family right away. They all seemed nice enough and even funny. She found herself laughing and joking around with everyone almost right away, not being shy at all. It was the first time that she felt she truly _fit_ _in_ with anyone, besides her adored cat, of course, but that hardly counted.

* * *

Giggling happily, Abby made her way through King's Cross Station with the Weasley's, her brother, and Hermione. She was ecstatic about going to Hogwarts for the first time and even though her companions weren't as excited as she was, they understood what she was feeling and smiled good-naturedly at her.

The end of the summer had been rather uneventful to her, anyway. Having been surrounded by the Order of the Phoenix her whole life, Abby grew bored of the meetings quickly. Besides Harry having an outburst at his friends about not telling him anything about the summer, all that really happened was the teens trying to eavesdrop on the Order, Crookshanks and Sylvester causing rather amusing ruckuses, and Harry being somewhat cranky with everyone. Abby could understand. She knew he was under a lot of pressure, especially because of his impending trial, and tried to cause him as little trouble as possible.

After the hearing about Harry's use of magic in the presence of muggles, Harry's mood had considerably improved. He hadn't had to worry about not being allowed back at Hogwarts any longer and had even started paying more attention to Abby. She was overjoyed, of course, and took the opportunity to hang out with him whenever possible. Also during the summer, Ginny had become a very close friend of Abby's and the two girls were attached at the hip. To cut a long story short, this summer was one of the best that Abby had ever had.

After the group had passed into Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Abby looked around in amazement. There were people _everywhere_, all saying goodbye and hugging. Following the rest of her group, she helped unload the luggage and immediately got attacked by Mrs. Weasley, who hugged her tightly.

"Oh, please be careful, dear. I don't want you to get in _any_ trouble." Mrs. Weasley said, her face tense with motherly concern.

Abby nodded and smiled reassuringly at the older woman. "Okay, Mrs. Weasley." She said politely, backing up as the woman moved on to the next in line, which happened to be Ginny.

Seeing Hermione board the train, Abby sprinted to catch up with her. As she wove around people to get to the train, she crashed rather painfully with someone. She felt herself falling and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for impact with the hard floor, which was sure to be painful. When she suddenly stopped falling, she opened her eyes and they were immediately locked with a pair of intense mercury orbs. The eyes were surprised looking, Abby noted. The boy finally coughed slightly, drawing her gaze to the rest of his face and she blushed brightly.

"Oh… I'm so sorry! I was just… T-trying to get to the train." She stuttered awkwardly. The boy still hadn't let her go and his surprised expression turned into a flirtatious smirk.

"Of course." He drawled, "Where else would you be going?" Chuckling at her blush, the boy finally let Abby go but didn't move away. "I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy. I've never seen you around Hogwarts. Are you new or something?"

As Draco revealed his name, Abby tensed noticeably. She had heard about the Malfoy family and it was nothing good. She recalled all the rumors she had heard over the years about a Lucius Malfoy being a loyal death eater and his son following closely in his footsteps. She seriously hoped that wasn't true. The boy standing so close to her just couldn't be bad, could he?

'_Wait… Didn't Harry mention something about a Malfoy? How he was always picking on him in school?' _She thought to herself, biting her lip as she tried to remember. Shrugging her thoughts off, she finally answered Draco.

"I'm Abby." She responded, once again meeting his gaze with her own emerald green eyes. "I am new here." She answered truthfully. A loud train horn cut through the air and she winced, looking towards the train once more. "I've… Really got to go. It was nice meeting you, Draco." She said, her voice almost purring out his name. At this, she took off towards the train once more, Sylvester running after her.

* * *

Draco raised his eyebrow as he watched the girl take off. She had looked so familiar to him for some odd reason. Shrugging, he also headed for the train._ 'Abby…'_

* * *

_A/N: __So what did you think? :D Should I continue..? I think I will anyway. :3_


	2. No Turning Back

As the train pulled out from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Abby frowned. She still hadn't found her friends and Sylvester was getting a little agitated with all the walking. After picking her unfortunate cat up, she set him on her shoulder and he laid across the back of her neck, almost like a breathing scarf. She chuckled, knowing that was the feline's favorite spot and lightly rubbed his head, continuing up the aisle of the train.

Looking in each compartment window, Abby continued to search for her brother and friends. So far, she hadn't seen anyone that she knew, which wasn't very surprising since she was a new student, after all. No one really paid her any attention as she passed and she noticed that most of the compartments were full of people. As she neared the front of the train, she frowned.

'_Where are they?' _She thought to herself, the frown on her face deepening. _'I know that Ron and Hermione are up here at the front with the rest of the prefects… Somewhere.' _She mused, finally reaching the front of the train and turning around. _'I should have started at the very back.'_

As she retraced her steps on the way to the back end of the train, she couldn't help the pout that formed on her face. She was tired of pulling her bag of luggage behind her and just wanted to sit down for the rest of the train ride. Abby looked down at her feet for a moment and sighed. She actually felt nervous for the first time since she had gotten on the train. It had nothing to do with the fact that she couldn't find a single face that she knew, but rather about the whole decision to come to Hogwarts.

'_What if no one likes me?' _She thought, biting her lip lightly. _'What if I'm not at the same level my classmates are? What if my friends abandon me so I have no one to turn to?' _Shaking the thoughts from her head, she sighed again. _'No… They wouldn't do that to me.'_ She reassured herself, not noticing the amused eyes on her as she continued to talk to herself in her head.

"You know, you really should watch where you're going. You might run into someone _again_." The familiar voice said, chuckling in amusement. "Next time, I might not be there to catch you." Draco's smirk was evident in the drawled words that he spoke.

Abby blushed and snapped her head up, blinking in surprise at the blonde boy that was currently leaning against the windows in the corridor of the train. She felt Sylvester's tail flick in annoyance at the interruption of his nap and sighed once more.

"I'm sorry that I have to keep… _Almost _running into you like this. I guess I really should pay attention to where I'm going." She said with a small, embarrassed grin.

"Where are you going anyway?" Draco asked, eyeing the luggage she was pulling behind her.

"Oh! I was just… Uhm… Looking for a place to sit. Everywhere seems full." Abby admitted, somewhat truthfully. She had decided not to tell him exactly _who_ she was looking for because she didn't know if Draco got along with any of her friends. The boy _seemed_ nice enough to her, with maybe a bit too much arrogance for his own good at most, but otherwise rather nice.

"I've got to patrol the train for a while yet, but you could sit in my compartment if you'd like?" He offered with a sincere smile.

"No thanks, Draco. I think I'll find one towards the rear of the train." She replied with a smile of her own. "Thanks for the offer though. I'll see you around school?" She asked rhetorically and started to walk away briskly, her face heating up from the dazzling smile he had given her.

"Abby…" Draco called after her, watching her walk away from him _again_ with a frown. When the raven haired girl turned her head back towards him, he smiled, knowing that very smile could break down anyone's defenses against his charm. He'd used that smile in many situations and had _always_ got whatever he wanted, so when Abby just turned back around and hurried away faster, Draco growled low in his throat. _'A Malfoy always gets what they want... Just you wait, Abby.' _He thought bitterly and turned in the opposite direction, his robes billowing behind him as he stalked down the corridor.

* * *

After reaching the end of the train, Abby _finally_ found her brother with Ginny and two other people whom she didn't know. As she opened the door to their compartment, she blinked in surprise and then burst out laughing. The entire compartment was filled with smelly, green goo. Harry's face just so happened to be _entirely_ covered in the stuff and when he spit out a mouthful, Abby had to hold on to the door frame as her body shook in hilarity.

"W-what happened in here?" She asked between gasps for precious oxygen.

The boy sitting to the left of the door was still apologizing to everyone and when he saw the girl in the doorway, he held up an ugly plant. "S-sorry… I was just testing out the defense mechanism of my _Mimbulus mimbletonia." _The boy said.

Abby had no idea what that was and stared at the weird plant for a few moments. Ginny glared and uttered a spell under her breath, making the goo magically disappear.

"Come in, Abby. This is Neville Longbottom and that's Luna Lovegood." The red haired girl said as she pointed to each person. Abby entered the compartment and closed the door behind her, then plopped down beside Ginny after she took Sylvester from her neck and set him on her lap.

"Hello, I'm Abby." She said with a small wave and a smile.

"You look a lot like Harry, you know. Are you two related?" Luna asked, her light, airy voice echoing softly in the small compartment.

"Yes, we're related. We're actually twins." Harry once again spoke up for her, drawing everyone's eyes to him, including Abby's. "I just _recently_ found out myself." He added, obviously trying to keep his voice and face devoid of any emotion.

The compartment door opened once again and Ron and Hermione stepped through right after. Receiving greetings from everyone inside, they took their seats and started talking about prefect duty. Abby started to zone out, staring at the floor while lost in her own thoughts until a single name broke through them

"Malfoy." Harry said, clearly talking about prefects with Ron.

"Of course." Ron replied, both boys looking uneasy at the thought of Malfoy being able to hand out detentions.

Abby looked between Ron and Harry clearly interested in their conversation now. "Malfoy?" She asked curiously, making both boys turn their attention to her. Blushing slightly, she looked away from them awkwardly. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other knowingly and smiled, then changed the subject quickly, effectively diverting Ron and Harry's attention.

Blushing darker, Abby hid her face in her hands and wished that the train would move faster so that they could reach Hogwarts sooner. She wondered if this moment could get any _worse_ and it was at that exact moment that the compartment door slid open once again. She wondered why embarrassing situations seemed to follow her as she looked up into those bright mercury eyes for the third time that day. But this time, the eyes _weren't_ focused on her_. _In fact, they were glaring coldly at Harry.

"What do you want?" Harry said, his voice tinged with anger and annoyance.

"Watch out, Potter. Don't make me give you a _detention._" Draco said the last word icily, a cold, conceited smirk on his face. "Don't want to ruin your 'goody two-shoes' appearance, do we? Oh, wait… You already did that on your own, huh?"

Hermione, now very red in the face, opened her mouth to say something in Harry's defense, but a steaming Abby beat her to it. Swiftly standing up, Abby stomped over to Draco and glared up at the much taller boy.

"How _dare_ you?" She started, her face flushed with anger as she stared into Draco's eyes. For his part, Draco appeared to be speechless, for once in his life. "How dare you come in here and insult _my _brother? _Really_? Do you seriously just go and seek him out just to make his life hell?" By now, everyone in the compartment was gaping at the raven haired girl in shock. No one had _ever _stood up to Draco Malfoy like this before.

Draco stood in front of Abby, his mouth slowly opening and closing in shock for a few moments. "Y-your... _Brother?!_" He finally spluttered, his face draining of whatever color it had just moments before.

Nodding, Abby took an angry breath. "My _twin_ brother, to be exact. Now just leave! I don't want to see you right now." She said, scowling indignantly at him.

Finally, Draco glared back at her. "Alright, _Potter._" He spit, almost shaking in rage before he took a long breath and calmed himself a little before continuing. "Detention for sassing a prefect." He said and watched her face calmly as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. "But not the usual detention. I'm willing to forget this little incident as long as you attend _my _detention. You don't want your housemates to hate you already, _do you?_" Draco asked venomously and raised his eyebrows defiantly at her.

Abby frowned and glared at him, while Harry finally came to his senses. "You can't do that, Malfoy." He said, still in shock about the whole thing.

"I can, Potter. Unless you'd rather her have house points taken _and_ a detention with Snape on top of that." He reasoned, seeing the withered glare that Harry shot him. Draco turned back to Abby. "So? What will it be?"

"Fine. I'll do your stupid detention." Abby sneered as Draco nodded and stalked off once again, a haughty smirk adorning his features.

* * *

After she slammed the compartment door shut, Abby sighed and leaned against it, now noticing all the gaping stares directed at her.

"Oh… Uhm… I'm sorry, guys. I just couldn't handle _Malfoy_ messing with my brother." She said truthfully.

Harry stood up and hugged the girl. "Thanks for standing up for me. You didn't have to, you know. And now you have a detention with Malfoy… Whatever that means." He said and let Abby go, turning around and looking at his friends.

"Can he even do that?" Asked Ginny, moving her gaze to Hermione.

"I'm not sure… I don't think it's ever been done before." The brunette girl responded with a small frown.

"Well, whatever the case, we're all here for you, Abby." Ginny said with a smile as Harry took his seat again.

"Thanks guys." Abby said gratefully while she moved towards her own seat. Ron finally laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't think _that's_ ever happened before either. Bloody hell… The look on Malfoy's face when you went after him was _priceless_. The rest of the Gryiffindors are going to love this story." He said, making everyone laugh and nod in agreement.

* * *

Hogwarts was beautiful and Abby had never seen anything like it. She was still looking around excitedly as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A lot of her classmates were staring at her and she blushed, looking down at the table. Seeing this, Ginny patted her back.

"It's okay, Abby. They're just not used to having new students." She said cheerfully as she smiled at her.

Nodding in agreement, Abby smiled back and looked up as the first years lined up in the front of the room for the Sorting Hat.

After the hat had finished its _very_ long song, the sorting began, loud clapping coming from the respective houses as the first years got sorted. When the sorting was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up and welcomed all the new first year students. "And I'd like to give a very warm welcome to Abigail Potter. I expect we'll all show her true kindness and friendship." He said, causing everyone's attention to turn to Abby. Blushing, she waved and plastered on a fake smile.

"And with that being said, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finally announced and food magically appeared on the tables.

Frowning, Abby put some food on her plate as everyone started to chat around her. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had to announce her name in from of everyone. She did _not_ want all that attention to be directed at her. Feeling someone staring at her, she looked up across her table and met Draco's burning gaze. When her cheeks heated up, she quickly looked down at her food and pushed it around on her plate with her fork. '_Why does he keep staring at me?' _She thought as her blush intensified. _'And why does he have to be so attractive?'_ She added as an afterthought, finally taking a bite of her food.

* * *

After the meal, Dumbledore had stood up to give announcements but before he could get very far, he was interrupted. The cause of this interruption was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, according to the headmaster, and she proceeded to give the longest speech of which only Hermione listened to. After she finished, Hermione spoke up and told everyone that the arrival of Delores Umbridge meant that the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. Soon after, Harry left, leaving Ron and Hermione to help with the first years.

Quickly jogging to catch up with Harry, Abby finally fell into step with him. "Why'd you leave so early?" She asked softly.

"Oh… I just wanted to get out of there." He said slowly, so that Abby knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"You can tell me the truth, Harry. I won't judge you." She said, putting her hand on his arm comfortingly.

To her surprise, Harry shrugged her hand off and turned to her angrily. "Don't try to be there for me _now. _When you were safely tucked away, living happily with _family,"_ He hissed angrily. "I was living the most horrible life _anyone_ could live. I had no friends, no happy family to take care of me… I was alone. And now you come here and try to make it all better? Well, it's not going to happen. So just drop the act." He finished, glaring coldly at her and stomping off.

Abby blinked in surprise and sighed, sinking down to the floor. She thought she had made at least a little progress with her brother. _'What happened…? He thinks that I had it so easy when I didn't. Does he think I'm trying to steal his friends or something?'_ She wanted to cry, but held in her tears. She was going to be strong even if Harry never accepted her.

"Students are supposed to go to their dormitories right after dinner."

Rolling her eyes, she looked up at Draco. "How do you keep finding me?" She asked, taking his offered hand and standing up.

"Easy. I just follow you around." He joked with a smirk.

"Haha, Malfoy." She laughed dryly.

"So, are you lost?"

"Just a little. I haven't been here before, remember?" Abby said, her face lighting up with a small smile.

"How could I forget? Come on, I'll take you to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room." He said, nodding his head in the direction Harry had taken off.

Abby walked beside Draco, lost in her thoughts about Harry. She still couldn't believe that he had said those things to her and didn't know how to react around him anymore.

"Are you okay? You're pretty quiet." Draco said, looking down at the girl.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." She said, meeting his eyes.

Draco nodded. "Alright. Well, here you are. And by the way… Your detention is next week after the Slytherin's Quidditch practice. I expect you to be there." He said with a wink and briskly turned around, heading for the dungeons.

Abby had completely forgotten about their earlier encounter and she frowned angrily. "Malfoy! You can't be serious!" She yelled after him.

"Seven o'clock. Don't be late." He called, without turning around. Abby glared at his retreating back, having heard the very apparent smirk in his voice. With a pout, she turned back to the picture of the fat lady and stared at it.

"Password?" The picture asked and Abby frowned deeper. Of course no one would have told her the password and she would have been standing there all night if Neville hadn't shown up. He said the password and they both climbed into the Gryffindor common room chatting idly about herbology.

* * *

A/N: I forgot last time… But none of this belongs to me except Abby and my writing. xD Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K Rowling, of course. c: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to keep posting at least once a week. :D Please review!

Guille donoculini: History? Thanks for reading and reviewing. o:


	3. Don't Be Late

**Title: The Other Half**

**Chapter Three: Don't Be Late**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything from the books belongs to JK Rowling. I only own Abby and my plot.**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Abigail Potter (OC), Blaize Zabini/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Warnings: Spoilers from books 5 and up.**

**Notes: This is a story in which Harry has a twin. The first four books would be the same as he meets his sister in the fifth. I might add some actual lines from the books. This story is ****not**** about Harry, but rather about Abby and how her life is throughout the books. ALSO there ****will**** be major changes from the books.**

**A/N: So sorry about the wait. D: It was so hard to bring myself to write this chapter. I just haven't been in the mood to write. I swear that I will continue trying to get out one update a week though! o PLEASE REVIEW. 3**

* * *

The next morning, Abby was rudely awakened by Ginny as the girl jumped on her. "Oww.." Abby exclaimed weakly as Ginny landed on the raven haired girl's body.

"Wake up!" Ginny said cheerfully while she climbed off the other's bed. She was already dressed and ready to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Okay, okay." Abby mumbled, stretching and climbing out of her bed. She put her school uniform on and then pulled on her robes, looking in the mirror at herself. Her hair was messy and stuck out in random places on her head. Personally, Abby liked the look of her hair when it was messy, but at Ginny's look of impatience, she ran the brush through her hair until it was smooth and shiny.

"Okay, let's go!" Ginny whined and pulled on Abby's arm. Grabbing her wand off the desk, the girl finally let Ginny pull her out of the dormitories and into the common room. When they arrived in the warm, cozy room however, they bumped into Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Abby awkwardly stood behind Ginny and listened to their conversation. Harry appeared to be _very_ pissed off once again and Abby wondered if he still remembered what happened the night before. When he sent her a particularly nasty glare, she sighed.

'_Well, I guess he does remember.'_ She thought with a frown, following the group out of portrait hole and towards the Great Hall. She really did not want to get involved with their conversation because she didn't want Harry to hate her more than he apparently already did. Instead, she just listened to them talking once again.

"-Stand together, be united-" Hermione was saying as she recalled what the Sorting Hat had sang the night before.

"And Harry said it last night," Ron interrupted, "if that means we're supposed to get _matey_ with the Slytherins, fat chance." Harry nodded along with Ron, snickering at the idea of being friends with the green-clad house. At this statement, Abby scowled. So far, a certain _Slytherin_ had been _loads_ nicer to her than her own _Gryffindor_ brother.

Hermione glared at Ron and voiced her opinion about how they _should_ be trying for unity between houses and Abby nodded, liking the brunette girl even more now.

As they reached the entrance of the Great Hall, some Ravenclaw girls saw Harry and moved hurriedly through the doors, as if afraid that Harry would attack them. Harry's face then set into a deep scowl and he commented to his friends about how he hated people that believed everything that the _Daily Prophet_ said.

When the five of them had taken their seats at the table and started to pile breakfast on their plates, Abby took the opportunity to glance at the Slytherin table. She told herself that she was _not_ looking for a certain blonde that was _supposed_ to be sitting there. _'Where is he anyway?'_ She thought to herself, still scanning the table across the room.

The mail came, successfully breaking her attention from the avid searching of the Slytherin table. She didn't expect anything, so she was surprised when a beautiful eagle owl swooped down and landed in front of her. After it dropped the letter, she gave it a small piece of her toast.

"Shh.. Don't tell anyone." She said softly with a smile. The eagle owl replied with a soft hoot and flew off. She looked at the letter in front of her; it was just a simple folded up note. As she opened it, she looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She didn't have to worry as Hermione was fussing over the _Daily Prophet_ and Ron was complaining about the schedule he had just received from Professor McGonagall.

As she turned back to her note, she unfolded it and started to read the neat scrawl of words that were written on the paper.

* * *

Abby,

Don't forget about detention tonight. I mean it. 7:00 PM at the Quidditch Pitch.

I'll meet you beside the stands.

Don't be late.

-_Draco._

* * *

She frowned at the note. He was really serious about this detention thing. After folding the paper up and stuffing it into her pocket, she finally looked at the schedule that Professor McGonagall had laid beside her earlier. She skimmed it, feeling grateful that Ron and Harry seemed to be discussing the same classes she had. At least she wouldn't get totally lost today. She mentally reminded herself to ask someone how to get to the Quidditch Pitch later. Draco would probably kill her if she was late.

After breakfast, she followed quietly behind Ron, Hermione, and Harry as they headed for the History of Magic classroom. To her relief, Hermione chose to walk beside her as they went and she took the opportunity to ask the girl where the Quidditch Pitch was located. She received a rather detailed answer and thanked Hermione just as they reached the classroom. She decided to take a seat beside the brunette which happened to be far enough away from Harry for her liking.

She was not looking forward to following her twin around all day especially because he kept sending her icy glares whenever he got the chance. _'It's not like I can just back off.'_ She thought. _'I wouldn't be able to find my way around here alone.'_

After a particularly boring hour of History of Magic, Abby gathered her things and once again followed the three friends out of the classroom. It was break and everyone was heading outside into the courtyard, which was soaked from the drizzling rain still falling from the overcast sky. As they stood under part of the building, they talked about their next class, which happened to be Potions. Abby, however, was watching a group of Slytherins across the yard.

It appeared to be Draco and his friends, talking about something and laughing. Suddenly, she longed to be over by the blonde as he chatted happily. His hair was slightly damp and kept falling into his eyes as he stood there. To her horror, she watched as a short, dark haired girl reached up and swiped that hair to the side, sending him a somewhat flirty smile as she did so. Instead of pushing the girl away like Abby hoped he would, Draco smiled back and put his arm around her.

Abby glared at the blonde, smiling boy. _'How dare he flirt with me…'_ She raged silently, ready to march over there and slap that smile off the Slytherin's face. Abby was snapped out of her thoughts when a yelling match erupted beside her. She turned and shook her head as Ron and Hermione fought about something yet again and at that moment, a bell rang, signaling that class was about to start. She followed a bickering Ron and Hermione to class.

As they entered, the three friends chose a table at the back and, of course, there was no room for Abby. It appeared that the only seat available was beside Draco in the front of the classroom and she frowned, heading towards it before the glaring Professor Snape decided to give her a detention.

She sat down hesitantly beside Draco and completely ignored him as he tried to silently get her attention. After Professor Snape gave them the directions and told them to start, Draco put his hand on Abby's shoulder to get her attention. Stiffening, the raven haired girl turned toward him with a scowl.

"Yes, Malfoy?" She asked politely, her eyes cold as she looked at him.

Draco seemed puzzled at her unkind attitude toward him. "What's wrong?" He asked, following her to the ingredient cupboard to gather the needed materials for the potion.

"Nothing." She said simply, picking out the things she needed and moving back to her table, Draco following closely behind her.

"Don't be that way. What's _really_ wrong?" He prodded, seeming genuinely concerned. Abby sighed; she supposed that it wasn't fair to Draco to be jealous over some girl. Even if it was his… _Girlfriend_. She shivered, not being able to stand the thought.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked bluntly, carefully crafting her potion from the instructions on the board. She remembered having to make simple potions for Professor Snape when he took care of her for a while during her childhood. She thought that she was pretty good at following the instructions and even had fun. Snape had been pleasantly surprised at the speed and superiority with which Abby made her potions.

Draco on the other hand, had stilled at her question. He didn't understand why she would ask him if he had a girlfriend or why she would even care. After a few moments of silence, he finally answered her. "No… Why do you ask?"

Abby hid a smile, continuing to work on her potion. "Just wondering." She said quietly.

Professor Snape stopped by their table, nodding at their work. "Very good. Next time, do it without the talking?" He said slowly, moving his eyes from Abby to Draco and then moved on to the next table. Blushing, Abby went back to her potion, finishing up the last of the instructions and smiling at her creation. It appeared to be exactly what it was supposed to be.

By then, Snape had made it to Harry's table and he stopped, making a comment about Harry not being able to read. Draco sniggered and Abby elbowed him in the ribs, sending him a glare. Instead of fighting with her, he held up his hands in a signal of surrender and stopped laughing as Snape made Harry's potion disappear, giving him a zero for the day.

The black haired teacher told everyone else to fill up a flagon with their potion, label it, and then set it on his desk for grading before he dismissed the class. Abby and Draco were the last to go up to his desk and in effect, the last to leave. They walked down to the Great Hall for lunch together, chatting about different potions that they had made over the years. Abby smiled. It was nice just talking to Draco, and she wished that they wouldn't reach the Great Hall anytime soon.

The next thing that Abby knew, she was on the ground and clutching her side where someone had painfully collided into her. She groaned softly in pain and rolled onto her back, looking up at whoever had just slammed into her. The first things she noticed were very surprised emerald eyes; the same color as her own.

In the few seconds that Abby noticed it was, in fact, _Harry_ that ran into her, the surprise in the boy's eyes vanished and he glared coldly at her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? You're always in my way." Harry said venomously, acting like it was completely Abby's fault for walking in the hallway.

Draco had had enough by then and his gaze hardened as he looked at Harry. He leaned down and offered the girl his hand in order to help her up. When Abby was standing and seemingly uninjured, the blonde boy turned towards Harry, lightly nudging the girl behind him as if protecting her.

"_Potter._ You seem to think you own this school lately." Draco said with a raised eyebrow, his voice dripping with dislike. Harry seemed to notice the Slytherin for the first time and he scowled, crossing his arms in defiance.

"What are you doing with my sister, _Malfoy_?" Harry growled out, glaring at the blonde with pure hatred. Peeking out from behind Draco, Abby stared at her twin with sadness. She wondered why he was acting this way and why he only considered her his sister when Draco was around.

"I'm protecting her from assholes like you. I always knew that you only cared for yourself. There's just no room for anyone else in that big head of yours is there?" The blonde replied coolly, an unfriendly smirk forming on his lips until he felt a small hand grip his robes from behind he and sighed. "I don't have time for this. If you don't want a detention, then get out of here."

Harry glared one last time at Draco then stepped around him and continued on his way. As an afterthought, he stopped and turned around, sending his sister a dirty look. "He doesn't like you, _Abigail_. You'll just be another plaything for him until he finds someone else. Anyway, I can't believe you. The moment I turn around, you're getting cozy with a Slytherin. Typical." He said and turned on his heel, stalking off once more.

Abby sighed in frustration, still staring after her brother, whom had long since disappeared around the corner. He was being such a _jerk_ and she had no idea why. She supposed that Harry was still upset about Cedric dying. He didn't talk about it much, but she knew that it upset him. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Abby snapped out of her thoughts and looked back into Draco's stormy grey eyes.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, genuinely concerned.

Abby nodded and turned towards him. "Yeah. I'm okay… Just a little confused." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"How about you eat lunch with me at the Slytherin table?" He asked, smiling comfortingly. "They won't bite."

Abby nodded at this and hooked her arm through his. "Lead the way." She said softly, a small smile breaking out across her face.

* * *

After lunch with the Slytherins, Draco showed Abby to her next class, which was Divination. She spotted Harry there and chose a seat that was all the way across the room. She mostly daydreamed during the class, remembering her lunch period with a smile.

Draco had been exceedingly nice to her and introduced her to all of his friends. She had met the girl that had been hanging out with Draco earlier and Abby had nothing bad to say about the girl whose name was Pansy Parkinson. Pansy seemed to be a nice person, even though she kept glaring at Draco whenever he looked at Abby and smiled. Abby had also met Crabbe, Goyle, Blaize Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass. Though Crabbe and Goyle seemed particularly dumb, they did whatever Draco said, much to his amusement. Blaize sat on the other side of Abby and made her laugh with quiet contradictory comments about almost anything that anyone at the table said especially Draco, whom had shot dirty looks at the boy over the top of Abby's head.

When Divination was finally over, Abby secretly followed Harry and Ron to their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts. Again, she sat away from Harry and his friends, trying not to be seen by them. The class was rather eventful. Starting with Hermione, the whole class erupted in questions to the new DADA instructor, Professor Umbridge. It turned out that Hermione was right about the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts because the woman clad in all pink told them that they would not be _performing_ spells, but only _reading_ about them.

The class was furious and couldn't believe that Dumbledore would let this happen. They all knew that they needed to practice the spells in order to get a good mark on their O.W.L.'s. After a while, Harry stood up and started to yell at the professor. The students, including Abby, listened eagerly as he talked about what happened with Cedric and then said that Voldemort was back.

Professor Umbridge was _not_ happy about Harry's outburst to say the least. After she had sent him to Professor McGonagall, she assigned _two_ chapters from the boring text book and a summary of them. Abby frowned. She had quite a bit of homework to do _and _detention with Malfoy. Although the latter of the two things brightened her mood, she still worried about what she had to get done.

* * *

Watching as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall, Abby poked at her food with her fork as she sat alone once again. Harry had not been happy to see her there and ignored her completely while he talked to his friends. The Great Hall was full of whispers about Harry's earlier outburst in DADA, which wasn't surprising to Abby. He _did_ mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, after all.

She sighed softly and kept poking at her food. She really didn't like being alone all the time, but she also didn't like to follow her brother around either. Abby knew that she had to start making her own friends. As she thought about it, Ginny popped into her mind. She hadn't seen the red-haired girl around all day. Of course, Abby knew it was because they were in different years, but maybe she could sit with Ginny at meal times.

Feeling a soft touch on her shoulder, she jolted slightly in surprise and looked up once again into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Would you like to join me at my table again?" He asked with a small smirk, his hand extended in offering.

With a smile, Abby took his hand and slid off the bench, unknowingly bringing a smile to Draco's face. He remembered offering his hand to a Potter before and getting a very different reaction. To him, this moment had a much deeper meaning than just asking her to eat with him. This meant friendship.

As Abby once again took a seat next to Draco, she smiled. _'Maybe this is where I belong.'_ She thought, looking at the Slytherin boy next to her. _'Maybe these people are who I'm truly supposed to befriend.'_

Feeling a squeeze, the raven-haired girl looked down at her hand, which was still linked with Draco's and blushed lightly, looking up at his mercury grey eyes. He gave her a sly grin and finally let go of her hand, digging into his food and chatting animatedly with his friends, making sure to include Abby in the conversation.

* * *

To Abby's surprise, after dinner, Draco invited her to watch the Slytherin's Quidditch practice. Of course, she hadn't had her coat along and she didn't want to catch a cold from the chilly September air, so she declined with that reason. Draco wouldn't accept no for an answer though and said she could borrow one of his and _insisted_ on making her wear a Slytherin scarf as well.

His coat was rather big on her, but warm _and_ it smelled like Draco, which she enjoyed very much even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. The blonde boy had wrapped his scarf around her neck and gave her a smile that warmed her insides and made her think that she'd never be cold, even if it was chilly and beginning to get dark.

She sat alone in the stands, watching mainly Draco, who was flying gracefully around the slowly dimming pitch. After a while, he dove for the snitch and caught it, making his teammates cheer. They only practiced for a little longer before deciding to quit, right when the sun finally hid itself behind the horizon.

Hearing a soft landing next to her, Abby reached for her wand but Draco had already taken her hand and helped her to stand, placing a finger over her lips in order to tell her to be silent. When all the sounds of the Slytherin Quidditch team had diminished, Draco removed his finger and grinned in the dim light of the moon.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said and mounted his broom, scooting forward a little and making room for her behind him. After she had hopped on behind him, she wrapped her arms securely around Draco's waist and laid her cheek on his shoulder blade.

Abby had never flown on a broom with someone else before. It was different to say the least. Draco was truly talented in flying and she felt completely safe with him in control. After a short flight, Draco landed on top of the school on a flat area. Setting the broom down, he took her hand and led her to the edge, where a short, solid wall surrounded the area.

Leaning against the half-wall, Draco smiled at Abby. "Isn't is peaceful up here? I come up here to think sometimes.. And to watch the stars." He added as an afterthought, looking up to prove his point. As Abby looked up, she gasped. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly, contrasting against the blackness of the night. It truly was beautiful.

"It's wonderful up here." She almost whispered, still staring up at the sky. Draco smiled and pulled out a medium sized bag that was hidden behind a few of the bricks.

"I always kept this up here just in case I didn't want to go back down to the dungeons." He said, pulling out a blanket and laying it out. He sat down and patted the space next to him where Abby sat soon after. "It was always nice just looking up at the stars before I fell asleep. It's so peaceful as well." He said, lying back with his arms behind his head.

"It really is." Abby admitted, still sitting, but using her arms to hold herself up. "Do you come up here a lot?"

"I used to, but I don't think I'll have much time to this year. You know, with prefect duty and all." He said softly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You're a smarmy, stuck up, git.. But now, with power." She laughed softly as she teased him.

Frowning in mock hurt, Draco reached over and poked Abby's outstretched arm right at the elbow, laughing as her arm folded and she fell back against the blanket. "Yes, I do have power." He said with a triumphant smirk as the raven haired girl looked up at him in shock.

"How rude, Mr. Malfoy." She said, laughing anyway and turning towards him. Her playful expression soon melted away into one of slight confusion "Why does my brother think badly of you? You've been so nice to me. Even nicer than he has been." She asked with a small frown.

"Well… When I first offered Harry my friendship, he turned me down. I couldn't understand why he'd do that, you know? I just… Wanted to be accepted and he shot me down, so I was an asshole towards him from then on." He said quietly. "But, I've grown up since then. I've worked hard on my studies and picked up hobbies. I don't want to be… A bad person." Draco finished quietly, looking back up at the sky.

"I don't think you're a bad person, Draco." Abby started, reaching her hand out and touching his shoulder lightly. "You're just… Misguided. Maybe… Maybe you need to reconsider your goals in life." She finished, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

Draco nodded and sat up, rubbing his face. "Maybe I do." He admitted softly. Abby didn't know it, but she had caused inner turmoil for Draco. Maybe he did have to re-think his lifetime goals. He had always figured that he'd follow in his father's footsteps, but was that what he wanted? He didn't know anymore. Looking at Abby, he forced a smile.

"I guess I should get you back to your dormitory." He said quietly as he stood and offered her his hand once again. When she took it for a second time, he genuinely smiled. Maybe this girl was right. Maybe things did have to change around here. He had made friends with a Potter, something he swore he would never do, if that had changed what else would? After he flew them back to the ground and put his broom away, they snuck into the castle and Draco brought her back up to the Gryffindor entrance for the second time in two days.

"I had a really great detention." Abby whispered to him as she took his coat off and handed it to him with a smile. "I'd say that I'd love to have another one, but.. I'd rather not be forced next time." She said, giggling softly and starting to undo the scarf around her neck.

Draco put his hands over hers to stop her from taking it off. "You keep that and maybe I'll ask you next time." He said with a smirk, pulling the girl to his chest and hugging her tightly. Abby blushed and grinned, hugging him back before letting go and mumbling the password to a grumpy looking portrait of the fat lady. She then disappeared into the black room, the portrait hole closing behind her.

After she had finally slipped silently into her bed, Abby grinned. The 'detention' had been perfect. She knew that Draco and her were now considered friends and couldn't be happier. Closing her eyes, she let sleep overtake her, a smile still holding its place on her lips.


	4. You're Mine Today

**Title:**The Other Half

**Chapter Four: **You're Mine Today.

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and everything from the books belongs to JK Rowling. I only own Abby and my plot.

**Pairings:**Draco Malfoy/Abigail Potter (OC), Blaize Zabini/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Warnings:**Spoilers from books 5 and up.

**Notes:**This is a story in which Harry has a twin. The first four books would be the same as he meets his sister in the fifth. I might add some actual lines from the books. This story is not about Harry, but rather about Abby and how her life is throughout the books. ALSO there will be major changes from the books.

**A/N:**PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me want to write. :D

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** You would think that Harry would be nicer, but he is under a lot of pressure and even being rude to his friends. D: And yes, I will be adding more information about her past, maybe in this chapter? :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**ariah23: **Thank you. c: Please keep reading and reviewing.~

* * *

Abby woke up early the next morning, a smile still firmly planted on her face. She figured that she should get some homework done so she pulled out her books and started working. After about an hour, Ginny came in the dorm room to wake her up. Upon seeing Abby already awake, she gasped in mock surprise.

"Abby! I can't believe you're up _early_. This summer I had to practically drag you out of bed." She said with a soft chuckle. Shaking her head, Abby smiled and started putting her books away.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I just had a good night's sleep. That's all." She said, standing to get dressed.

"Where were you last night anyway? I didn't see you in the common room or anything." Ginny said, raising her eyebrow and sitting on the edge of Abby's bed as the other girl got ready. By now, the other girls in the room were starting to get up, sending glares at the two girls that had woken them up.

"Oh… I was.. Uhm… Hanging out with a friend." She said innocently, not being able to help the slight blush that had formed on her face. To hide the redness of her cheeks, she turned to the mirror, brushing her hair.

"Oh really? Who?" Ginny pried, a small smirk on her face. She loved teasing Abby and thought it was funny how the other girl got so flustered. Abby frowned, sort of embarrassed about telling Ginny about last night. She waited until all the girls had left the room before she told the red-haired girl about her "detention" with Malfoy. After hearing all of this, Ginny whistled in surprise.

"Wow. It's only the first week here at Hogwarts and you're already getting in trouble." She said with a smile. "I think it's brilliant that you're hanging out with the Slytherins anyway. Maybe you'll teach them how to be civil."

"Maybe." Abby said with a soft laugh. "I mean, Draco's being loads nicer than Harry…" She trailed off and looked down at the floor with a frown. Ginny sighed and stood up, putting her hand on Abby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Harry. I've seen him being a real jerk to you." She said as Abby looked at her sadly.

"I don't understand why he's taking it out on me. I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" At Abby's question, Ginny shook her head.

"No, of course not. Harry's just… Well, he's been under loads of pressure, I suppose. What with… Cedric and You-Know-Who. I'm sure the fact that no one believes him also hurts as well." Ginny bit her lip and pulled Abby into a hug.

"I guess you're right…" The raven haired girl said as she hugged the other back. "I hope he's okay."

"Me too. Well, we better get down to the Great Hall then." Ginny said, letting Abby grab her book bag and wand before she led them out.

When they reached the Great Hall, Draco was waiting for Abby at the door. "There you are." He said, nodding his head toward the Slytherin table. "Feel like eating with me again?"

Abby looked at Ginny and smiled. "Wanna eat with the Slytherins?" She asked, smiling happily at the thought of Draco waiting just for _her_. Ginny seemed to mull this thought over and then shrugged and nodded in assent.

"Alright. I _did_ say that we should try to be friends with the Slytherins." She said, laughing softly as Draco led them over to the table. Abby took a seat next to Draco almost immediately and Ginny squeezed between Abby and a boy. The said boy smiled at her and introduced himself as Blaize Zabini. After a few shy moments, Blaize made a quick joke at Draco's expense yet again and when the blonde boy sent him a withered glare, Ginny cracked up, immediately talking to Blaize about jokes she'd pulled on her brothers.

Abby shook her head and turned her attention back towards her plate of food, eating some toast as the mail arrived.

"How'd you sleep?" Draco asked, looking at her and smirking slightly as she tried to swallow the large bite of toast she had just taken.

When she had finally managed to get it down, she blushed, taking a drink of water. "Great, actually." She said, sending him a glare as he laughed good-naturedly at her. "What about you?"

"Great as well." He admitted with a smile. The bell rang, cutting off their conversation short. "May I walk you to your first class?"

"Aren't you going to be late if you walk me to my classes?" She asked, pulling her book bag over her shoulder and grinning. Draco pretended to think this over.

"Nah. I'm just helping the new girl find her classroom. It's my duty as prefect." He said with a grin. Laughing, Abby finally agreed and they set off for the Charms room.

* * *

After Charms, Abby silently followed the rest of the class to Transfiguration. They worked on Vanishing spells and Abby was quite happy with herself. She got the spell down right after Hermione did, even though the rest of the class seemed to be having issues with it. Thinking back, Abby silently thanked Professor McGonagall.

Since she had been sent from person to person in The Order when she was younger, she was quite familiar with McGonagall. When it was Dumbledore's turn to watch over her, he was too busy to be with her the entire time. Instead, she had spent a lot of time with the older woman who had insisted she be taught _something_. It was rather common for her to practice magic. Since the Ministry wasn't exactly keeping an eye on _her_, as long as she was with an adult and under a magical barrier that basically made her magic use invisible to anyone looking for underage magic users, she was free to learn. McGonagall did not disappoint. Even though the 'lessons' were sometimes long and boring, Abby was happy that she had paid attention because she was now excelling in her class.

Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly at her and assigned everyone but Hermione and Abby homework.

After Transfiguration, Abby headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. While she worked on her homework, she thought back on her childhood. Because her Transfiguration class went so well, she was sort of happy about her very transient teachers and guardians. Even though she was isolated from kids her own age, she was seeing the results of many hours of practicing and even reading about magic.

On her way out of the Great Hall, she caught sight of a group of Slytherins heading towards the doors to go outside, particularly a certain blonde boy whom she had come to call her friend.

"Draco!" She called out just before he reached the doors. Upon hearing his name, the said boy turned and smiled as he saw the dark haired girl. She walked up to him quickly, slipping out the door as he held it open for her.

"So, Care of Magical Creatures?" He asked, walking with her behind the group of his friends. When she nodded in affirmation he smiled. "Well, at least the class will be a lot better then." He said with a chuckle.

"Malfoy, you're just happy that no Hippogriffs are going to be around." Blaize interrupted with a cheeky grin. Draco sent the other Slytherin an icy look to which Blaize just laughed. "Oh cheer up; I'm sure Abby here still fancies you… Even if you are a pansy." The boy said, practically dancing out of the way as Draco lunged for him in mock anger.

Abby couldn't help but laugh, making Draco shake his head and sigh in exasperation. "I don't know why I consider that imbecile my friend." He said, glaring once again at the other boy, who just stuck his tongue out and then laughed. The rest of the group laughed at Blaize and Draco's antics as they finally reached Care of Magical Creatures.

Immediately, the group received glares from Harry and Ron, who were already standing outside waiting for the lesson to start. Seeing this, Draco glared back and wrapped a protective arm around Abby's shoulders. Blinking, Abby looked up at Draco and followed his gaze to where Harry and Ron where standing. Honestly, the girl was surprised that steam wasn't coming out of their ears, especially Ron's, whose face was turning a dark shade of red in anger. She looked back up at Draco, now noticing the smirk of triumph on his face as he succeeded in pissing off his enemies.

The much shorter girl shrugged Draco's arm off her shoulders and shook her head at him in annoyance. He had just used her to make her own brother even _angrier_ with her.

"Sorry." She heard lightly mumbled in her ear and she looked up at Draco who was sporting an apologetic grimace. "I just couldn't help it. He keeps sending us death glares."

"It's alright, you git." She said, laughing softly before turning her attention to Professor Grubbly-Plank, who was now starting the lesson. Apparently, they were going to be sketching the stick like creature which was known as a Bowtruckle.

The professor instructed them to get into groups of three and Abby didn't have time to worry about who she would be with before Blaize hooked his arm through hers and Draco stayed by her side, trying to hide the glare he was sending the other boy over Abby's head. Once again, Abby shook her head at the two boys' antics and went up to claim their bowtruckle and some wood lice.

When she located her group, she went over to them and immediately started to work on her drawing, the other two boys following suit. Their group turned out to be the first ones done and when Blaize returned the bowtruckle to Professor Grubbly-Plank, they started talking quietly.

"The lessons are sure a lot better now." Draco started, tucking his quill into his book bag. "At least we don't have to worry about being mauled by something."

Blaize nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree. These lessons do seem a lot safer."

Hearing a low growling noise, Abby looked over to her left, surprised to see Harry's group so close. Harry was gripping his group's bowtruckle so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Soon, the little stick creature got fed up with being crushed and lashed its sharp claws at Harry's fist, making him cry out in pain and let it go.

Abby had to admit it was quite comical watching the stick walking into the forest and from the way that Draco, Blaize, and basically the rest of the class was laughing, she was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" She asked her embarrassed and bleeding brother. He glared at her and promptly stood up, walking off minutes before the bell rang, Ron and Hermione running after him. Abby turned to Draco, who was trying to control his laughter just for her sake. "Why was he so upset?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess he liked that oaf of a teacher that was here before." He admitted, slightly timid for a Malfoy. Abby nodded slowly in response, standing up when the bell rang. "Let me take you to your next class. What do you have?" Draco asked, dusting off his robes as he stood.

"Herbology." Abby said, picking up her book bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

Nodding, Draco started walking with her to the greenhouse. "Do you want to hang out later?" He asked, looking over at her as they walked.

Abby thought about what she had been assigned in her earlier classes. She had a large essay for Charms and still hadn't finished her Potions essay yet. "I can't. I have homework that I have to get done." She said softly, smiling apologetically at the blonde boy.

Draco nodded, trying to hide his disappointment as they reached the greenhouse. "Well, I'll see you around then." He said and turned on his heel, heading towards the castle for his next class.

* * *

The week had passed by quickly and before Abby knew it, it was Saturday morning. She had spent almost all of her meal times at the Slytherin table with Ginny, who had become oddly close to Blaize as the week progressed.

On Friday, Ron had been accepted as the Gryffindor's Keeper for Quidditch and had thrown a huge party. Abby stayed for a while, knowing that Harry was still serving detention for his outburst earlier that week in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She soon got bored without her Slytherin companions and went up to her dorm, appreciating the quietness as opposed to the riot in the common room.

As she pulled out her homework to finish it, she couldn't help but notice how she hadn't even tried to become friends with the Gryffindors. Maybe she truly belonged with the Slytherins. It seemed that only Ginny talked to her anymore because even Hermione was either busy or with Harry all the time. She wondered if she should ask Dumbledore if she could switch houses. Was that even possible? She didn't know and decided not to dwell on the thought further as she finished up her homework and then went to sleep.

As Ginny once again barged into Abby's dormitory, Abby rolled her eyes. This last week, Ginny had been insistent on waking her up early so that she could spend more time with a certain older Slytherin. The raven haired girl told Ginny that she could go down to the Great Hall _alone_, but that was of course out of the question for the younger girl.

Abby finally crawled out of bed and got ready, happy that it was finally the weekend and she didn't have classes. Ginny practically skipped down to the Great Hall for breakfast, not even hesitating anymore as she made her way over to the Slytherin table. Abby followed, plopping down on the bench next to Draco and resting her head on his shoulder.

The Slytherin chuckled. "Tired?" He asked, looking down at the top of her head in amusement.

Grunting, Abby nodded and picked up a piece of toast, munching quietly on it as she heard Ginny already talking animatedly with Blaize.

"Well, I know something that will cheer you up." Draco said brightly, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" Abby answered dryly, not looking up at him as she sat up straight and took a sip of juice.

The blonde leaned closer, his breath tickling her ear as he growled lowly. "You're mine today..." The smirk was evident in his voice as he said this and then slowly back away as if nothing had happened.

Abby on the other hand, was trying not to choke on her juice. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire as she blushed, finally managing to swallow the drink without dying. Draco laughed and patted her back as she coughed uncomfortably.

"That was priceless." He said, his shoulders shaking somewhat in hilarity. "I was only teasing you, but I do want you all to myself today. We're gonna hang out."

Abby pouted. Did he really mean he was only joking with her? Somewhere deep inside, she realized that she actually _wanted_ him to mean that and she was actually starting to _like_ the pompous boy that was Draco Malfoy. Shaking her head in amusement, she nodded.

"Alright, Draco. We'll hang out today." She agreed, not being able to stop a grin from spreading across her face.

After they had finished breakfast, Draco took Abby's hand and started to lead her out of the Great Hall. Hearing her name whispered, Abby turned her head to look back at Ginny who was mouthing _'Where are you going?'_. Abby answered by shrugging her shoulders and smiling, leaving a confused red head with Blaize.

Letting Draco lead her outside, Abby smiled at how nice it was. The weather was warm enough not to have a coat, but she was glad that she had decided to wear a dark green long sleeve shirt and jeans. As she took in Draco's appearance, she felt slightly too casual. He was wearing a black dress shirt and pants, which made him look distinguished, as always. His hair was hanging into his face, lightly being tousled by the breeze and Abby didn't think he could look any better than he did right now.

There were a lot of people sitting around the lake today, Abby noticed as Draco led them closer to the body of water. They approached a tree near the lake and she immediately spotted Crabbe and Goyle standing under it, however, when they caught sight of Draco, they nodded politely and left, heading towards the castle.

"I had them reserve the tree for me. This place usually gets pretty crowded when it's nice like this." He explained, letting go of Abby's hand and gracefully dropping down onto a green blanket that was laid out, his back rested against the tree.

Nodding in understanding, Abby sat beside him, looking out at the lake in awe. The sun was brightly shining in the sky and there were few clouds. The surface of the water appeared to be a mirror as it reflected the forest and the sky around them.

"Why didn't you come to Hogwarts for your first year?" Draco asked slowly. Instead of looking out at the scenery, he had been studying the girl beside him. Abby blinked in surprise and turned to him. She was shocked that he had actually cared enough to ask about her past. He wanted to get to know her and at this thought, she smiled.

"Well... When I was born, it was a surprise to my mother and father. They didn't know that they were going to have twins." She started, biting her lip in thought. She didn't know what she could tell Draco about her family life. Voldemort was still a very real threat and anything she said could be relayed back to a certain older Malfoy, whom Harry had identified as a Death Eater. Was Draco trying to use her to follow in his father's footsteps? Shaking her head from her thoughts, she frowned. "Anyway, I was just with relatives." She finished lamely.

Draco nodded, but didn't question her answer any further. "How did you learn magic?" He asked instead.

Abby felt that she could answer this question a bit easier than the last. "My relatives taught me. I was actually kind of… Passed around my family? No one could really take more than a year to care for me, so I learned a lot of things during my childhood." She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them while resting her chin on her knees, looking out at the lake once again.

"That must have been hard…" Draco began, his eyes still on Abby. "Not being able to have friends or anything… Always moving around."

Abby nodded. "That part was hard. I really didn't have a chance to make friends, though. I was always being hid away and protected."

"Why did they chose now of all times to let you go to Hogwarts?" The blonde asked.

Abby shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. I think it was to help Harry in some way. Maybe by being there for him or something." She sighed at the thought of Harry. "I guess that didn't work out very well."

Draco frowned and put his hand lightly on Abby's back, leaning forward and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about him, Abby. Do you know why he's acting like a bigger asshole…? Well, more than usual?" He added with a soft snicker.

Abby turned her head, accidentally mashing her nose against Draco's and they both backed away from each other in surprise and slight pain. Rubbing her nose, Abby pretended to glare at the boy. "Jeez, Malfoy, you have to get your _big_ nose into everything." She said, trying not to laugh.

Draco touched his own nose and looked at her, horrified. "My nose is _not_ big." He defended, narrowing his eyes at her. Abby laughed loudly, falling back on to the blanket in amusement.

"You're right, Draco. Your nose isn't big. It's rather cute." She said, still laughing at his reaction.

Draco nodded. "You're damn straight it is." He said, finally allowing a smile to appear on his lips. "Anyway, do you know why your brother is so angry with you?" He asked again, looking down at the girl.

"I don't know why he's acting this way." Abby said honestly, lying on her back with her hands behind her head as she stared up at the tree branches above them. "This summer, he was fine. We talked a lot and got to know each other for the first time. After we got to school though, he started acting like a jerk to me. Maybe he thinks I'm trying to steal his friends? Or… Maybe he's just stressed about what happened last year and that no one believes him." She said, thinking out loud.

"Maybe." Draco agreed. "I just wish he wouldn't be so cruel to you." He said, absentmindedly playing with the grass beside the blanket. Nodding, Abby looked towards him.

"Oh well. I've got you to protect me, right?" She asked with a playful laugh.

Draco smiled. "Of course."

* * *

After eating lunch with Draco, Abby went with the Slytherins to watch the Gryffindors practice. During lunch, that's all everyone was talking about. While it wasn't good things they were saying, nobody really mentioned Harry. In fact, they were talking about Ron and how bad he would probably be.

As they made their way out to the Quidditch pitch, Abby couldn't help but smile at Draco. He had been the perfect gentleman the whole day so far. They talked about everything and anything they could think of as they laid under the tree and then when they walked around the grounds. Abby didn't think that she had ever had a better day in her life.

Draco had made her go up to her room before they went outside again because it was getting slightly colder. He had told her that he would be waiting for her by the doors outside and when she jogged down the stairs to the doors decked out in a classy black button up coat and Draco's striped green and white scarf, there he was in his own coat, grinning at her scarf.

The sun was still fairly high in the sky as it was only late afternoon, but the temperature was indeed dropping and Abby was glad that she had decided to wear the scarf as well. When the group of Slytherins finally made it to the pitch and took their seats up in the stands, Draco pulled her back and made her sit next to him in the row just behind the rowdy group.

"Just in case." He had mumbled to her cryptically as the Gryffindors flew up and started practicing. To put it bluntly, Ron _was_ horrible. He missed a lot of easy blocks and the Slytherins cheered every time he did. Sneaking a glance at Draco, Abby noticed that he was not laughing like the rest of them and she smiled to herself.

After a while, Abby became fed up with the rest of the Slytherins, but before she could throw out any insults or anything, Draco took her hand and stood up, motioning to the exit with his head. Abby nodded and followed him out and down to the grounds again, still gripping onto his hand.

"I'm sorry about them. I knew it was a bad idea to come out here." He said a small frown on his face as he led them to the garden beside the castle.

"It's alright. I'm just happy that you didn't laugh with them. That was very mature of you." She said with a smile.

"It's not hard anymore… To see how their jokes aren't funny." He said, leading Abby to a bench and sitting down, patting the spot next to him in which the girl sat soon after. "In fact, it's refreshing to talk to someone who isn't insulting someone else every five seconds."

"Well, I'm glad that you can also be a gentleman. You can get so annoying when you're being your usual arrogant self." She said, faking a sigh. Draco shook his head and crossed his arms in mock annoyance.

"And you're _still_ annoying with your caring and kind demeanor." He said, finally laughing as Abby stuck her tongue out at him playfully. They both fell into a comfortable silence as it began to get dark. The garden smelled wonderfully fresh and Abby inspected a flower that was in front of her.

After a few moments of silence, Draco spoke up. "It's pitiful that almost no one visits the gardens anymore. No one appreciates the simple beauty of this place." He said, gesturing to the high, leafy walls, where numerous flowers and plants were growing. There were also flowers that bloomed along the path to the very bench they were sitting on.

"Really? People don't come here?" She asked, not believing how people could _not_ want to spend time here among the multiple colored flowers and plants. Draco shook his head.

"Not really. Every time I come out here, it's always empty. I guess people are too busy to just stop and appreciate the beautiful things around them." He said, now looking directly at Abby. The raven-haired girl looked up from the flower that she was inspecting and smiled at him, her emerald eyes meeting his stormy silver ones.

"That's a pity…" She trailed off, her eyes widening slightly as Draco cupped her cheek with his warm palm, lightly caressing her skin with his fingertips. Abby blushed, but continued to stare into his eyes, which she could have sworn were getting bigger… Or he was getting closer… She held back a squeak as she realized it was the latter option and her eyes flitted briefly down to his lips before meeting his eyes once again. He had been serious, but now he was smiling as he finally closed the distance and kissed her innocently.

As their lips made contact, Abby closed her eyes, pressing her lips back against his. She felt Draco's free hand on top of hers and she smiled, lifting their hands and linking her fingers through his. The Slytherin broke the kiss not long after, resting his forehead against hers and holding her hand lightly in his. As she opened her eyes, Abby smiled at him.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, however, they both heard an angry voice somewhere to the side of them and jumped apart, quickly standing up.

"How could you?" Harry growled at both of them, sending a glare at first Abby and then Draco. "I told you to stay _away_ from him, not start making out!" He shouted, stepping closer to them. Abby shook her head, but Draco stepped forward, standing in front of Abby. Harry growled in annoyance and pulled out his wand.

"Don't make me hex you, Malfoy." He spit, pointing his wand at Draco, who was standing calmly in front of Abby.

"Don't start, Potter."


	5. That Vile Woman

**Title:**The Other Half

**Chapter Five: **That Vile Woman

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and everything from the books belongs to JK Rowling. I only own Abby and my plot.

**Pairings:**Draco Malfoy/Abigail Potter (OC), Blaize Zabini/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Warnings:**Spoilers from books 5 and up.

**Notes:**This is a story in which Harry has a twin. The first four books would be the same as he meets his sister in the fifth. I might add some actual lines from the books. This story is not about Harry, but rather about Abby and how her life is throughout the books. ALSO there will be major changes from the books.

**A/N:**I'm so sorry about the wait! D: Forgive me and PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me want to write.

**ariah23: **Thank you! Your comment literally made me smile. x3

**Rockyrose13: **Thank you for the compliments. :3 And yes, there will be some interaction between them. Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest: **xD Thank you! I'm still trying to update at least once a week. Reviews make me happy. c:

* * *

"_Don't start, Potter." _

Harry growled and marched forward towards the pair, but before he could come any closer, Abby stepped out from behind Draco. Moving in front of the Slytherin, the small girl shook her head at Harry.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked. Harry kept his wand trained on the two of them and Draco grabbed Abby's arm, trying to pull her back behind him again.

"Abby, please…" He mumbled in her ear. "I just want you to be safe." Draco finished. Harry's glare hardened as he continued to stare at them, gripping the wand in his hand tighter. However, Abby looked up at the blonde and shook her head.

"It's okay, Draco. Trust me." She said, moving away from him and his grip on her arm. She strode even closer to Harry and grabbed the end of his wand with her hand, pushing his arm down to his side. Harry stared at her and sighed, as if snapping out of a trance and finally slipped his wand into his pocket.

"Why are you acting like this?" Abby tried again. Harry opened his mouth to answer her, but was cut off short.

"Hem, hem." The three students turned their heads toward the annoying voice of their teacher, Professor Umbridge. "Well, well, well… Harry, I thought you of all people would be behaving. Go on to dinner." The foul woman said, shooing the dark haired boy out of the garden. She turned to Draco next, who had moved closer to Abby, much to Professor Umbridge's displeasure. Clearing her throat, she plastered on a concerned frown.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy… What are you doing with this girl?" She started to say. "What would your father think of you if he heard about you with a Gryffindor… After dark, no less. Go on. I don't want to find you in anymore… _Compromising_… Situations." She finished, waiting until Draco shot an apologetic grimace at Abby and then left, heading towards the castle. Umbridge moved closer to Abby and made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat. Slowly walking a circle around the younger girl, Umbridge shook her head in mock distress.

"What a pity… Such a young girl found after hours with not one, but _two_ male students. What would the public think about that? Another disgrace to the family name. Ms. Potter _fraternizing_ with male students… After dark." The toad like woman made another disapproving noise and gave the raven haired girl an ugly, satisfied smile when she saw Abby's scandalized look of horror. The young girl's face darkened in anger at the accusations the other woman had just made. She couldn't believe that Umbridge had practically called her a slut to her face _and_ said she was a shame to her family name.

"Excuse me?!" She all but yelled in outrage as she crossed her arms across her chest. "How dare you make up these lies against me?"

"Do not raise your voice at your professors, Ms. Potter. Or do you need a little reminder just like your brother did?" Umbridge asked, a superior smile on her face. Abby glared at the woman and made a decision, not caring if she got detention or not. She would not stand by and let this lady cut down her family name.

"I don't think you're much of a professor at all. You treat all your students like dirt and blackmail them." Abby spit angrily. The professor looked appalled.

"You little…" She started, but took a breath and calmed herself, putting on her fake smile again. "Detention, Potter. Three days, starting tonight right after dinner." She finished with an evil look. "Come now… Off to dinner." Umbridge swept out of the garden expecting Abby to follow her, which she did, albeit unwillingly.

As she trudged along behind the older woman, Abby sighed. She hoped that detention wouldn't be too bad. After she saw Harry get detention, she never found out what he had to do. She knew that he was gone long into the night though and even missed Quidditch practices.

When they finally made it to the Great Hall, the raven haired girl started to turn towards the Slytherin table, but Umbridge grabbed her arm somewhat painfully and pulled the smaller girl towards the Gryffindor table, depositing her somewhere in the middle.

"You have assigned tables for a reason, Ms. Potter." The woman said with a happy smirk before she turned on her heel and walked up to the staff table. Frowning, Abby looked across the room towards the Slytherin table and met Draco's eyes. He had watched the interaction between the professor and student and he did _not_ look happy. Waving her hand in dismissal, the girl turned back to her empty plate and started to dish out her food. As she started to eat, Abby ignored the eyes that she felt burning into the top of her head, knowing Draco was still staring at her. She didn't want him to worry, so she didn't look up until she heard people start moving around and leaving.

As she stood up from the bench, she spotted the blonde boy moving towards her, but he was blocked by a large crowd of Ravenclaw girls trying to exit the Great Hall. When the boy finally reached her, his mouth was set into a scowl.

"Abby… What happened out there?" He asked as he looked her over in concern. When the girl opened her mouth to answer him however, the unpleasant woman in pink appeared at her side.

"I'll take it from here, Mr. Malfoy." She said in her usual annoying, high pitched voice. As she said this, she seized Abby's arm in her hand again, making the Gryffindor wince in pain at her unfriendly grip. Upon seeing his friend's look of pain, Draco growled and stalked off, his steps measured as he tried to control his rage.

As soon as he had left, Umbridge let go of Abby's arm and started off towards her office, looking behind her to make sure that the dark haired girl was following. Rubbing her arm, Abby followed Umbridge at a distance until she cleared her throat and sent the younger girl a glare. After that, Abby kept up with the teacher, remaining only a few paces behind her.

When the pair finally reached the correct office, the professor ushered her student into a desk and shut the door behind them. As she looked around, Abby grimaced. The room was covered in pink, lace, and decorative cat plates and she found herself briefly wondering if this lady would ever find a husband, what with her attitude and apparent obsession with cats. Professor Umbridge set a blank parchment and a quill in front of her.

"Now, I want you to write 'I must not chase boys'. Don't worry, you won't need any ink. Begin." She said, sitting down at her desk and folding her hands together, blatantly staring at the younger girl with a wicked smile. Abby growled and angrily picked up the quill, starting to write the words on the paper with a lot of pressure.

At first, she didn't know what was going on. The back of her left hand _hurt_. It was burning and she gasped in pain as she finished the first set of words, now taking the time to examine her hand. The words she had just written were there, scrawled in her angry handwriting, but unlike on the paper, the words were actually cut into her skin. She immediately regretted her earlier decision of pressing the quill so hard against the parchment.

Looking up, Abby met her professor's satisfied smirk with a glare. She then went back to her lines and tried not to show the older lady any emotion. After about thirty minutes of this, the teacher started to grow bored of the scene and began to grade some essays, leaving the black haired girl to continue with her own task.

The younger girl bit her lip as she wrote, each line making the back of her other hand hurt more and more. Finally, Umbridge told Abby to stop and shooed her out of the office, but before she left, the girl caught a glance at the cat themed clock on the wall. It was midnight, which meant she had been in that room for almost six hours. She shuddered at the thought and hurried up the stairs to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"Finally." She heard mumbled somewhere to her left and she whirled towards the sound, searching for the speaker. Draco stepped out of the shadows and Abby visibly relaxed, moving closer to him.

"How long have you been waiting here?" She asked with a frown as she leaned against the wall.

"About.. Four hours, I suppose." He said, leaning next to her. "At first, I thought I'd missed you, but the Fat Lady said you hadn't gone in there recently. So I just.. Waited here."

"I'm so sorry, Draco." She said, staring at him with a genuine look of remorse. The boy shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Detention, right. With that vile woman." He stated rather than asked and Abby nodded, huddling closer to him for comfort. Draco held her tighter. "What'd she make you do?"

"Oh… Just lines." She said. For some reason, she didn't want to tell the blonde what Umbridge had made her do. It somehow made her feel embarrassed and she didn't want him to worry about her or get more angry than he was earlier that evening.

"I somehow find that hard to believe." He said as he pulled back from the hug, sliding his hands down her arms and gripping her hands tightly in his. Abby yelped softly in pain and pulled back from him, holding her hand against her chest. It was still bleeding quite a bit, she noticed. Draco stepped forward and took her hand in his. To Abby's relief, the words weren't visible because of all the blood, but the blonde seemed to be thinking the same thing as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it away.

When he saw the words carved into his friend's hand, he gaped at them. After he tied his handkerchief around the girl's hand, he started to walk briskly down the hall that Abby had just come from. The girl jogged after him and grabbed his arm.

"Draco, wait! What are you doing?" She asked, standing in front of him and holding him back. The taller student sighed and hugged the girl once again.

"She needs to be put in her place." He said quietly. The longer he held the girl, the more relaxed he became until he sighed. "Let's get you to the hospital wing." He stated. Abby shook her head in response.

"I'll be fine.." She tried to tell him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead, he took hold of her good hand and pulled her along until she finally linked her fingers with his and walked normally by his side.

She smiled up at the boy. It was hard to believe that just hours ago, he had kissed her. To her, it almost seemed to be a dream or something that happened long ago. She cursed Umbridge and Harry in her head for ruining her night. Why couldn't things go right? They had finally reached the medical wing of the school and Draco pushed open the door, looking inside before leading the girl in.

"Madam Pomfrey?" He called quietly. After a few moments, the person they were looking for appeared. She bustled through another door into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked seriously, looking the pair up and down while checking for obvious impairments. Abby held her left hand up and the older witch untied the handkerchief. When the nurse saw the words imprinted in the student's hand, she gasped.

"Did you do this to yourself?" She asked, almost angrily. Abby shook her head and Draco took over.

"Professor Umbridge has a blood quill and made her do this while in detention tonight." He said with an angry frown. The nurse's eyes widened in slight horror.

"She.. That woman is making children do _that_ form of punishment? That's ancient _and_ against the law." She said furiously. Draco and Abby nodded in response to her first question. The nurse shook her head and ushered the two students to a bed, watching them sit on the edge of it before she hurried off into the other room again to look for something.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked her. "I forgot to ask before."

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I still have two days of detention after this..." She trailed off with a frown. Draco's mouth formed into a grimace and he wrapped his arms around the smaller girl.

"I have to do something about this." He started, leaning his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. "I'll ask my father about her being here. Maybe he can help."

"I don't think he'll be able to do anything. It's the Minister of Magic that wants her here." Abby said as she closed her eyes and let Draco pull her closer. She was happy that the boy had taken control of this situation because she didn't think that she would do anything at all.

"Well, I'll still talk to him about it." He started. "I can ask him to somehow get you out of serving the rest of your detention."

"You can try, I guess." Abby said and yawned softly. It was getting late and she had had a long day. Finally, Madam Pomfrey came back into the room, Dumbledore and McGonagall at her heels. All the adults had their mouths set in a grim line and when they reached the two students on the edge of the bed, the nurse took Abby's injured hand. Upon seeing the words engraved on the girl's hand, Professor McGonagall put her hand over her mouth in shock; however, Dumbledore shook his head in anger.

"I can't believe the Ministry is letting it go this far." He said as the nurse started to rub a special cream on Abby's hand. "I just don't know if they're behind this or not."

Abby sighed in relief as the cream touched her hand. It was cooling against the stinging of the cuts and when it was all rubbed in, the words started to fade a little. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat softly and shook her head.

"Either way, you should talk to the Ministry about this. It's almost barbaric punishment." She said firmly. "You two… Head back to your rooms." The adults moved back into the nurse's office and started to speak in hushed voices about the next actions they should take.

"Well, I guess that's it. We just have to wait to see what happens." Abby said and stood up, Draco followed her action and they both started for the door.

"I'm still going to try to get you out of this." The Slytherin frowned as they walked towards the Gryffindor entrance. Abby shrugged and looked at her hand.

"I can handle it for the time being, Draco. Don't worry so much." She said softly. The boy turned towards her with a frown.

"Don't be absurd, of course I'll worry about you…" He cut himself off and continued walking. They were silent the rest of the way to their destination and Draco appeared to be in deep thought. When they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the blonde hugged the girl before hurrying off towards the dungeons.

As Abby crawled through the portrait hole, she frowned. She wondered what Draco was thinking and why he suddenly got so distant. When she finally reached her bed, she collapsed into it and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next morning, Abby went to breakfast with Ginny like usual. When she sat next to Draco, he didn't even look at her, but he greeted her quietly. Abby turned towards the blonde.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to see his eyes. Draco shook his head but then turned towards her, his eyes giving off no emotion.

"It's nothing. My dad… He approves of that vile Umbridge being here. I owled him last night and I just got a lengthy reply about respecting the Ministry's decision." He tossed the offending letter on the table and scoffed. "As if I needed to hear that. Apparently, her methods of detention are great."

"I didn't think your father would _agree_ with her." Abby said with a soft sigh. "Oh well, I still have to go to detention tonight."

After breakfast, Draco told her he had homework to finish and left. Abby decided to hang out with Ginny and Blaize until it was time for detention. They both loved jokes and as it turned out; the dark haired girl was the poor person that they picked on. When she had finally had enough, the girl retreated to the common room where she stayed until it was time for lunch.

She made her way down to eat by herself and frowned when Draco was nowhere to be seen. Briefly, she wondered if she had said something to upset him, but didn't think that she did.

* * *

Abby finally saw the blonde at dinner that night.

"I missed you at lunch." She said simply, pushing around her food slowly with her fork.

"I was working on some homework and decided not to come up." He answered.

"Are you alright?" She finally turned towards him, her eyes searching his face for answers.

"I'm fine." He met her eyes for a few moments before he sighed and hugged her. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" The girl hugged back and mumbled against his shoulder. She felt him nod and then he pulled away and they both went back to their food, chatting idly about homework.

Before Abby had even finished her meal, she heard the annoying sound of Umbridge clearing her throat somewhere to her left and looked in that direction.

"I thought I told you about sitting at your own tables, Ms. Potter." The professor said, tilting her head to the side with a frown. Biting back a comment, Abby stood up.

"I'm sorry. I'm ready for detention." She said looking at Draco, who was glaring at the professor icily.

"Good. Let's go then." The older woman replied and swept away, Abby following behind her. Draco stared after the two and shook his head before standing and heading back towards the dungeons again.

When Umbridge unlocked her office and escorted Abby inside, she pointed to the desk that was set up the same way it had been the night before. The girl sat down an began her lines once again, noticing that it hurt more this time since the salve had helped the cuts heal last night. As she wrote, she made a mental note to wait until after her last detention to go back to the nurse.

When the clock turned to midnight, the professor finally let her student go again, reminding her to head straight to her room. The girl scoffed as she left and when she made it to the correct portrait, she frowned, noticing that Draco was not waiting for her this time. As she entered the common room quietly, Abby heard a familiar voice.

"Sirius!" She whispered happily as she ran up to the fire where Sirius' head was sticking out and kneeled in front of it, barely noticing Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Hey kiddo. How's school going?" He asked with a grin.

"It's okay. I've made a few friends already and I'm learning a lot." She smiled back at him, noticing now how much she truly missed seeing him around. Harry cleared his throat and shot his twin a frown which Abby only shrugged at. She wanted to talk to Sirius as much as he did. Sirius frowned at the interaction between the siblings.

"Is everything all right between you two?" He asked, looking from Harry to Abby in concern. When the twins shrugged, the older man raised his eyebrow. "You two better figure out this mess before the next time I see you. You need each other right now. Especially you, Harry. I'm surprised at you… I thought that you would love to have a relative around."

"I'm sorry… It's just… I don't know. We'll talk about it later." Harry sighed and looked sheepishly at Sirius and then Abby. The girl nodded in agreement. She couldn't wait to finally find out why Harry was acting like this towards her.

"You better." Sirius said, looking at the twins again sternly. At that moment, Abby's hair fell into her face and without thinking, she reached up and pushed it away with her left hand. When she heard several gasps, she looked around at the four people around her, confused. Sirius was the first to speak. "What's that on your hand, Abigail?"

"Uhm, nothing." The girl frowned at the usage of her full name and quickly dropped her hand out of sight. Again, she felt embarrassment towards her punishment. Sirius growled.

"Let me see your hand. Now." He said, his face growing dark red with anger already. Abby sighed and brought her hand up to the man in the fire and as he read the words, his face darkened with rage. "Who did this to you?"

"Well… I just got detention with Professor Umbridge." She said softly, looking down at her lap. Harry sighed, taking a glance at his own hand. It was mostly healed by now, but since Abby had brought it up, he decided to tell his godfather about the vile teacher's punishment as well.

"I had detention with her too; same punishment." Harry admitted. Sirius looked outraged as he looked at Harry and then at Abby again.

"Both of you?" He snapped, his mouth set into a frown. "I hope no one else gets a detention with her. What exactly did you do to get one?" He finally asked, still inspecting Abby's hand. Harry decided to speak up first.

"Well, I told her that Voldemort was back and she said I was telling lies, so…" He trailed off when Sirius gave him a look.

"Harry, you know you can't be saying those types of things around school. She is with the Ministry after all." Sirius' frown deepened.

"I know, but I just got so… _Angry_." Harry confessed. "I always feel angry and on edge." He added quietly.

"I can't begin to imagine how that feels, but I know who is probably behind those feelings. Just remember who you are and try not to push away the ones who love you." Sirius said with a gentle, loving look on his face as he looked at the boy.

"Thanks, Sirius." Harry finally said with a smile. The older man nodded and gave the younger boy a genuine smile back. He then turned his attention to Abby.

"What about you, kiddo?" He asked, trying to sneak another look at her hand. Abby sighed. She _knew_ that Sirius would not be happy with her.

"Umbridge caught me in the gardens after dusk… With Draco." She said bluntly, making the situation seem ten times worse than it really was.

"WHAT?!" Sirius roared. Everyone shushed him, looking around quickly to make sure that no one was awake or in the common room with them. When nothing stirred, Harry rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Don't worry, Sirius. I was there. They weren't doing anything but talking." Harry lied. It was only a small kiss and he didn't think that their godfather needed to know that little detail. Sirius visibly relaxed and Abby gave Harry a thankful look.

"Merlin, Abigail. You nearly gave me a heart attack…" Sirius started, letting out a sigh of relief before he snapped his head back up at the girl. "And you were with who?!" He finished as he finally registered what Abby had said earlier.

"Draco Malfoy…" She stated simply and then winced when she saw her godfather's eyes flash in anger.

"What could you possibly have to talk to a _Malfoy_ about?" Sirius rubbed his temples. He wasn't ready to have this conversation with his goddaughter.

"He's actually very intelligent _and_ he's a gentleman. More so than _you_, Sirius." She said with a frown. The older man groaned.

"You _like_ him… I can't believe you like a Malfoy…" He shook his head as he thought about this. Abby frowned again. So what if she liked a Malfoy. That was _her_ right. Not to mention, she trusted the blonde boy. As she thought about him, a smile made its way onto her face. When Sirius noticed this, he shook his head again.

"Just be careful, alright?" He asked and Abby nodded, the smile still firmly in place on her lips. To her, she had just gotten her godfather's consent. Well, to like him anyway. She supposed it would take a lot more convincing to get Sirius to let her date the Slytherin.

"Now, as for Umbridge… I'll see what I can find out. Please be careful… Maybe I can sneak out on one of your Hogsmeade trips." He said with a grin.

"NO!" Harry and Hermione had said the single word at the same time and they looked at each other in worry. Neither wanted Sirius to get in trouble or sent back to Azkaban.

"We just don't want you to get caught." Harry said. His face had formed into a concerned frown. Sirius shook his head.

"You guys worry too much. I could handle it just to see you. I always thought you _liked_ to take risks like your father did, but now I see that you don't… You're not as much like James as I thought you were." He frowned. "Oh well, I'll check in with you guys soon… If that's okay." He looked at everyone in the room before his face disappeared from the flames. Harry sighed. He knew he had just upset the older man, but there was nothing that could be done now.

"Hey guys… Do you mind if I talk to Abby for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure, Harry. We were just going to bed anyway. See you tomorrow!" Hermione said, dragging Ron away. After she grabbed her books, she started up the stairs towards her room. Ron followed suite, heading up to his own room and leaving the twins alone. Harry turned towards his sister and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"I'm sorry for treating you so horribly while you've been here, I really am. It's just that… Well, like I said earlier, I've been feeling so… Angry all the time and upset. It's taking hold of me and I can't control it." He sighed again and looked down at his feet. "It doesn't help that everyone is against me. They must hate me too."

"The ones who matter don't hate you and they believe you, too." She said with a frown as she hugged her brother tightly.

"You're right, Abby. I know that they don't matter, but it gets so hard to ignore them sometimes, you know?" He hugged the smaller girl back as they finally made up. He was just happy that she was able to forgive him.

"I know it's hard. You just gotta keep your head up." She said as she let him go and smiled. Harry thanked her for being so understanding. He would try to keep his temper under control, but there was still one thing bothering him.

"You know, I still don't like that you're hanging out with Malfoy." He finally said with a frown. "I don't trust him at all and you shouldn't either. His father…"

"Draco is _not_ his father." Abby cut him off. "He is obviously changing. He's seen his father's errors and he _wants_ to change. I can see it." She finished with a sigh. Harry frowned.

"I still don't trust him… But I can see that you do. Just… Be careful with him. I don't want you to get hurt either." He said softly. Abby nodded and hugged him one last time before they both said their goodnights and headed up to their own rooms.


End file.
